


Dreams

by Haru1027



Category: H2OVanoss - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:36:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9145273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haru1027/pseuds/Haru1027
Summary: Evan keeps having dreams of a person who he believes to see around, it effects his relationship. But what happens when he actually meets this dream person?





	1. Confusion

Evan's POV

  
I come home from a long meeting, tired and exhausted, ready to take a shower and relax. I enter the door to be greeted by a shorter male with big blue eyes, short brown hair, and a bright smile.  
I wake up from the dream. 

'that dream again?' I ask myself sitting up and noticing Hailey wasn't here. 'Must have went to work already' 

I sigh and get up to shower, walking into the shower I think about the mysterious person from my dreams. I've had the same dream for weeks now, sometimes in different situations sometimes even saying things. Those dreams wouldn't be an issue if it wasn't for the fact that they get more detailed every time. I even think I see him around when I'm out shopping or with friends.  
Sighing I step out of the shower getting dressed before walking out of the room ready to make some food to eat.

"Hey dear. I made breakfast for you." Hailey greets as I enter the kitchen.

"You're home?" I question giving her a quick kiss.

"Yes. Don't you remember? Todays Tuesday, I don't have to go in until eight today." She says moving to make a plate of eggs and bacon. She hands me the plate and looking at the clock. 

"Thanks." I say taking the plate and moving to the table. She rolls her eyes and grabs her keys.

"I'm meeting up with Jessica before work. see you later." She says giving me a kiss on the cheek before heading out the door to her car. I take a bite of eggs, the cooking's good but always tastes the same. Finishing off the plate I head up stairs to my office, where I log on to my computer. I log on skype to see i anyone was on. Tyler, Craig, Brian and Brock were on, playing g-mod hide and seek. 

"Hey." I say joining the skype and the game hoping to get my mind off the mysterious person in my dreams by recording with my friends.

"Hey Evan." Mini greets

"Sup fucker." Wildcat says.

"Mini, behind you." Brian whispers into his mic. 

"No, no, no, no no, no!" Mini screams making his character run away from Brock who was right behind him. Brock caught up, tagging him and Brian, starting a new game. I become a hider with Tyler, Mini, and Brock. 

"Guys I got a plan, follow me." Mini says leading us to a very stupid spot, with one entrance. 

"We're gonna get caught." I say sneaking in the small space. 

"This is stupid. We're in a tower for fucks sake!" Wildcat yells.

"Shhhh! Be quiet." Mini says. 

"I'm out." Brock says climbing down the ladder. "Never mind." He continues as he climbs back up. A second later Brian is laughing at us and a new round starts.  
A few hours later my mind was cleared of the person and my mood was up again. I leave the game and start editing the video for uploading. I smile as I watch Tyler being scared as I catch him. I finish editing and start the upload process as Hailey comes home.

"Evan, I'm home." she calls to me. I leave my desk and stretch from the hours of sitting at my desk. I head downstairs to greet her.

"Hey, welcome home." I say kissing her cheek.

"Thanks. I found a new recipe to try tonight, want me to cook it?" she asks putting her stuff down.

"Sure, sounds nice." I say smiling. She pulls out the recipe and heads to the kitchen to get the ingredients.

"We need more milk and eggs. We also need some garlic. Will you go to the store and get it?" she asks sweetly.

"Yeah, I need to go stretch my legs anyways." I smile back at her.

"Thanks, and when you get back can you take the dog out."

"OK, sounds like a plan." I say grabbing the keys to the car and head to the store to get the things she asked for. I get out at the store with a small list of things to get. As I walk around to get the final thing, I notice someone in the corner of my eye for a second, the same person from my dreams. I look but they weren't there, so I shake it off like it was my imagination. I sigh and grab the last item I needed, milk. I head to the checkout ready to head home. I get home and lay the bags on the table for Hailey to grab.

"Evan, you forgot the garlic." she whined.

"I'm sorry, I'll go back and get it." I apologize.

"It's fine we can use something else, but what's been wrong? You seem distracted by something." She says.

"I don't know, I'll take Buddy out now." I say grabbing his leash. He perks up and comes to me wagging his tail. I smile and pet him as I put his leash on. I walk outside greeted by the cold air. I start walking through the neighborhood Buddy in the lead. We head to the nearby park and walk around for awhile. I sit down at one of the benches, Buddy coming to sit down next to my legs. I sigh for the millionth time, thinking about the dreams and how it's affecting my relationship. I pull out my phone and call Tyler to see if he was free to meet up.  
Thirty minutes later Tyler and Craig meet me at the park like I asked them to, well at least asked Tyler to, but Craig's staying with Wildcat for awhile.

"Hey, what's up Evan?" Tyler asks as he sits next to me on the bench.

"Everything, except my spirits." I reply with a huff.

"Why's that?" Craig asks sitting next to Tyler.

"I'm not sure where to start or how to even explain my problems."

"Well I can't help you if you don't tell me anything, and if you're not gonna tell me then I'm leaving." Tyler says getting ready to get up.

"It's Hailey." I say quickly making him look at me and sit back down.

"What about her?" He asks. I hesitate before replying.

"I, think we're growing distant. She even brought up the fact that I haven't been acting like myself." I say with another sigh.

"Well have you?" Craig asks as Tyler just rolls his eyes.

"I guess. There's something that's been on my mind for awhile now, and I can't stop thinking about it." I say sitting up more.

"Ok, so what's been on your mind?" Tyler asks.

"A recurring dream I've had for awhile now."

"A dream?" Tyler asks like I was stupid.

"What was the dream about?" Craig asks.

"A person." I reply 

"What were they like?" Craig asks me like this was some interesting gossip.

"They were shorter than me with very short, light brown hair, and big brilliant blue eyes." I say remembering the last dream I had.

"Why is this so important?" Tyler asks me.

"I think it's affecting my relationship, and it doesn't help that I think I'm going crazy when I think that I see them every time I go out shopping or hanging out with you guys." I say frustrated.

"Well that is an issue. Have you told Hailey about this yet?" Craig asks.

"No, I can't let her know." I say.

"You know the way you talk about this person sounds like you're in love with them." Tyler adds.

"Wha... there's now way." I say with surprise.

"Well he has a point." Craig says.

"But they're a guy!" I say raising my voice a bit.

"Wait. A guy? Like a male, a person with a dick." Tyler asks in surprise.

"It's not a big deal." Craig shrugs.

"Sure it's not. It's totally accepted by everyone." I say sarcastically.

"Well maybe not everyone, but we will." Craig smiles.

"You're forgetting the fact that he's a dream. Not. A. Real. Person." Tyler says rolling his eyes.

"I know, I have to go Hailey's waiting for me." I say getting up and heading for the house.

"Bye Evan, call me if you wanna talk more." Craig says waving.

"Bye Ev." Tyler says pulling Craig in the other direction.  
I sigh and walk home slowly. When I get home I'm greeted by a wonderful smell making me think of my last dream.

"Welcome back, Dinner's almost done." Hailey says looking out from the kitchen smiling at me. I smile back trying to forget what Craig and Tyler said. A brief expression of hurt showed on her face but quickly went away. As I walk into the kitchen she gave me a plate of food. I go to kiss her cheek but she moves away. I move away awkwardly, settling at the table to eat.

"This is really good." I say trying to lighten the mood. She nods without a word. I sigh and finish my food quietly, and put my plate in the sink. I look at her and start to speak but close my mouth and head upstairs instead. I decide to go to bed tired from the day and the feelings between Hailey and I.


	2. New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan's upset about his break up so to cheer him up Craig introduces him to Luke.

~A week later~

"Evan, we need to talk." Hailey says from my office door. I nod knowing where this is going as I follow her downstairs. I take a seat at the table, Hailey in front of me. I notice some bags at the door.

"Evan, I want to breakup." She says with a frown.

"Yeah. I can tell." I reply weakly.

"That's all you have to say?" she sighs anger in her voice. "Whatever i'm moving in with jessica, I'll come back for the rest of my things. This is goodbye Evan." She says getting up and walking out the door with her bags. I sigh and head upstairs back to my office to call the guys, or Tyler to be exact. 

"Sup dude." Tyler answers the skype call. 

"Wanna go drinking?" I ask upset.

"Why what's up?" He asks.

"I just need to talk to someone right now. You can Bring Craig too if you want." I say.

"Ok, we'll be there in five." He says hanging up. I head to the bar, Buddy wanting to go with me, but I tell him I'll take him out later, and then head to the bar.

"Hey Ev, over here." Tyler calls, Craig beside him waving me over.

"Hey guys." I say taking a seat across from them.

"So what's up?" Craig asks me.

"Well let's see my girlfriend broke up with me and I keep having that same dream over and over again." I say leaning back in my seat. 

"Seriously? That sucks." Tyler says.

"Well yeah, but I pretty much saw it coming." I reply as Craig hands me a drink.

"Yeah? It was that bad?" Craig asks me.

"It was, there wasn't any feelings left." I continue, taking a sip of the drink. 

"Well, you'll find someone eventually." Tyler says.

"He's right. How about a topic change?" Craig says with a smile.

"Sure why not?" I say wanting to talk about anything else right now.

"So there's this guy that Ohm plays with that I wanted to invite to play with us next time." Craig replies setting his drink down.

"What's his name." Tyler asks seeming interested in this.

"CaRtOoNz." He says.

"I mean his real name, you idiot." Tyler corrects.

"Oh. His name's Luke, And you could've specified." Craig retorts.

"Well, we could record tonight with ohm and him. Just call him up on skype." I say now wanting to meet him, I mean a friend's a friend right?

"Great! I wanted to record with him but I thought it'd be more fun with others." Craig chimes.

"Hey Evan, now that you have the house to yourself you can scream as much as you want." Tyler snickers.

"Yeah, you're right!" I laugh.

"Why don't we get home and record." Craig says.

"Sounds good to me." I say starting to get up, Craig and Tyler right behind me.

"This means you're using the guest computer again?" Tyler asks Craig as we walk out.

"Well what else am I supposed to do? Use your computer with you?" Craig asks sarcastically. Tyler stays silent for a second.

"Of course not." He ends up saying. I laugh a bit before saying bye and heading home. As I enter the house Buddy runs to me, tail wagging.

"Hey. I know you want to go out but I have to do something else." I tell Buddy as I start walking up the stairs to my office. As soon as I enter the office, Buddy jumps up on the couch.

"Hey! You're not allowed up there." I pause. "Well I guess it doesn't matter now that she's gone." I tell him. As I sit down at my desk and called Craig and Tyler on skype, my facecam on.

"Hey." Craig calls waving to the camera.

"Sup." Tyler says turning his facecam on.

"So should we call Ohm first?" I ask.

"On it." Craig says ask the call rings.

"What's up Mini?" Ohm asks his facecam off.

"Hey wanna record with us?" Craig asks.

"Sure, I need to record another episode anyways." he replies.

"can you invite CaRtOoNz?" Craig asks.

"Yeah sure give me a minute to make sure he's not recording with someone else." Ohm says. We hear him typing something before the call starts ringing.

"Yo what's up Ohm." CaRtOoNz answers his facecam lighting up.

"Hey wanna play a game with us?" Ohm responds.

"Us?" He questions obviously not looking who was in the call.

"Yeah. I'm with mini and some of his friends." Ohm says

"Right. I'm stupid."

"Why hello there stupid I'm Wildcat." Tyler sarcastically says through the call.

"Well I may have that trait but my name's Luke." CaRtOoNz responds. Tyler laughs at his response.

"Well, I'm Vanoss and I assume you know Mini." I say greeting Luke.

"Nice to meet you guys." Luke replies. 

"So what do u guys wanna play?" Ohm asks.

"How about some G-mod?" Craig asks.

"What about that game you guys helped make. Dead realms." Luke asks.

"Yea my fans haven't seen that in awhile." I reply liking the idea.

"Ok, I'm starting the game now." Ohm says as I start my game too. A few minutes later everyone expet wildcat was in.

"Wildcat, what's taking so long?" I ask.

"Well you fuckers had to choose a game the guest computer doesn't have!" He yells.

"Sorry." Craig says softly. All you heard form Tyler was a sigh.

"Why are you using the guest computer anyways?" Ohm asks.

"None of your business you dumb rabbit." He responds.

"Ok, lets just get started and he can join when it's done." I say trying to resolve the issue. thankfully after one round Tyler was able to play, and we were able to record a good episode, get to know our new friend, and share a few laughs while we were at it.


	3. Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One night while Evan takes his dog out, his dog gets away running straight to another person.

"That was fun." Craig says still laughing from the last joke that was made. 

"That was great but I think it's time to eat." Ohm says. I look at the clock which read 10:47.

"Yeah I think you're right. Wildcat, Mini, wanna go get some food?" I ask.

"That sounds great." Craig replies.

"Sure." Tyler agrees.

"I would invite you guys too, but Ohm doesn't show his face to us and I don't know where you live so..." I say.

"Well I'm about to record with Bryce and I have Pizza on the way so, even if I wanted to I can't." Ohm says.

"I live in North Carolina so if you lived nearby that would be cool to meet face to face." Luke says.

"Really? That's funny, Wildcat and I just moved here a few months ago because I was moving with my girlfriend who was transferred here. Wildcat just didn't want to be without his friend so he came along." I say with  
a laugh at the end.

"Hey don't forget about me!" Craig says.

"Oh yea Mini's moving here soon. That's why he's with Wildcat, because his set up hasn't been 'set up'" I say Luke laughing at my pun.

"That's funny." Luke says with a laugh. "Are you guys anywhere near Charlotte?"

"Wait is that where you live?" I ask with surprise.

"Yeah."

"No way! That's where we moved to!" I laugh at the coincidence.

"That's ridiculous! Let's meet up." Luke says. 

"You're in Charlotte?" Craig asks.

"Hell yeah I am!" He yells.

"Sweet, where do you wanna meet." I ask.

"How about we go to McDonalds" Luke suggests.

"Yeah let's go to a place that's everywhere and everyone knows." Tyler sarcastically says.

"Thanks for agreeing." Luke replies a smile on his face.

"Ha! He got you there Tyler, but let's actually go a big mac sound really good right now." I say.

"Yeah! I want chicken nuggets!" Craig yells.

"Oh my fuck, you just made my ears bleed!" Tyler yells at him. Craig just laughs at his comment.

"Ok let's meet up at my place and go together." I say.

"If we do that let's just order some pizza." Tyler replies.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." Luke agrees.

"Aw, but I wanted chicken nuggets." Craig says in a sadish voice.

"Oh I'll give you a chicken nugget." Tyler says in a annoyed voice. Everyone in the call stays quiet.

"We'll meet you at your house Evan, bye." Tyler says hanging up the call and Craig right after.

"Well I'll text you the address, Luke. See you soon." I say hanging up the call. I sit up and stretch from sitting so long, looking over at buddy who was whining at this point. I give up and take him out side. As I walk I smile, thinking of the fun we had. After a little bit of walking I head back to the house. I wait for awhile when the door bell rings, I go get the door to meet Luke.

"Hey man!" I say shaking his hand and inviting him inside.

"Sup." He greets walking in. We go to the living room to sit down and chat for a bit while waiting for Tyler and Craig to arrive.

"Yo Evan, we're here!" Tyler yells walking in to the house.

"Hey Evan." Craig says walking into the room behind Tyler.

"Hey guys. Wait, did you really get chicken nuggets?" I ask Craig.

"Yep! Tyler was nice enough to go buy me some." Craig says with a big smile. Tyler sighs with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Well, pizza's on the way and we got some drinks in the fridge." I say that and the door bell rings signaling the arrival of the pizza. After a while of talking and eating Craig passed out on my floor and Luke was laughing his ass off from something Tyler said. Being tired I decided to head up stairs to sleep leaving the two drunks to themselves.

~Two Months Later~

It's been two months since we started talking with Luke and we hang out a lot more now.

"Hey I got the beer!" Tyler shouts as he walks through the front door.

"And I got some snacks." Craig adds.

"Sweet and pizza just got here a few minutes ago." I say smiling as Tyler sets the beer down. 

"Let's get this party started!" Luke yells grabbing a beer. 

"Hey you brought the laptops right?" I ask as I grab a beer.

"I did." Craig answers.

"Sweet then let's get to the stations and get started." I say grabbing a few beers and snacks. 

"Ok, I'll get the laptops up and ready." Craig says going and getting the laptops.

"Hey let's prank call Marcel!" Tyler yells.

"We use Skype to contact him, he'll see who's calling." I say laughing.

"Right. We can still do it using his actual number." He retorts.

"Let's do it." Luke says. Suddenly his phone starts ringing.

"Hello?" He answers. "What? No, I'm hanging with friends. No, no, I'm not with them. Wait what? Aren't you supposed to be at work? Well I'm not going home tonight, ask Bryce or Ohm. Well it's not my problem, you're a grown ass man! They're probably sucking each others dicks. Ha, shit, you're right, you're right. Look just take a walk or something and I'll bring you back a beer. Just do it, you'll feel better afterwards. Yeah later." He finishes hanging up the call.

"So? Boyfriend?" Tyler asks.

"Ew! No man, he's more of a brother to me." Luke replies.

"Oh, is it important?" Craig asks

"No, he's just being a baby." He says.

"Now that you said walk Buddy's not gonna leave me alone until he goes out, so I'm gonna take him out. Go ahead and settle down where you guys are gonna play, or just sit there and chat. I don't care." I say grabbing the leash. Petting Buddy I put it on him and head out the door. We head out and go down the normal path through the park. Suddenly the leash I had that connected Buddy to me, was ripped out of my hands.

"Hey, stop!" I yell to Buddy who was far ahead of me, I chase him halfway across the park when he stops at a person, who was looking down, seemingly upset but his features were in shadow, unable to be seen. 

"Hi there, where did you come from?" The mysterious person asks Buddy.

"He came from halfway across the park" I say laughing.

"Oh. Is he yours?" The person asks looking up at me, and I can by their voice that they've been crying.

"Yeah, but I sometimes think I'm his instead." I say with a smile. An idea pops into my head. "Do you mind watching him for a minute?"

"Sure, I guess." The person says surprised by the sudden request. I smile and walk off to a small shop nearby buying two coffees.

"Here." I say handing the person one of the coffees. His eyes widen and he slowly takes it from me.

"Thank you. It's the way I like it too." He says with a small laugh.

"Really that's good. I didn't know what you would like so I made it the way I make mine." I reply. " My names Evan, by the way."

"It's nice to meet you then Evan I'm Jo-" He was cut off by my phone ringing.

"Hello? Tyler what do you want? No, don't you dare touch my computer! Ok, ok, I'll be there in a few." I hang up. "Sorry I need to get home. I was with some friends when I had to take the dog out. I was nice to meet you. By the way, remember that life gets better. When you're down there's always someone on your side, even if it is just a stranger." I say as he stands up, hoping it would cheer him up.

"I was nice to meet you too." He smiles. He looks at his phone, lighting up his face and I realize who I was talking to this whole time. It's the very person that's been haunting my dreams for months now. I stop and quickly say bye one more time walking away as fast as I can, Buddy right behind me.  
I run inside the house and into the living room where the others sit.

"Guys, I saw them!" I yell as I run in.

"Them?" Luke asks.

"Wait, you mean them?" Craig asks understanding what I mean.

"Yes." I say still startled by the meeting.

"Wait, that's impossible. They're an imaginary person." Tyler says just as surprised.

"I thought so too but I know it was them. I even talked to them, gave them a coffee." I say softly remembering the moment when he smiled.

"Wait what are we talking about here?" Luke asks.

"It's a person I've seen in my dreams for months. The dreams cause my girlfriend and I to break up. The person shorter than me with and brilliant blue eyes." I say thinking of the person. Before Luke could respond he got another call.

"Hello?" He asks. "Really? I expected you to curl into a ball and cry yourself to sleep instead, but this just means you listen to me. Well you seem to be in a better mood now. Oh, really? That sounds lovely. Wait hold on, what was the name again?" His eyes widen for a moment before regaining his poseur. He stays silent for a moment before saying goodbye and hanging up.

"So the same person right?" Craig asks.

"Yeah, I think I might need to go home early tonight, something came up. Sorry I got to go." Luke says getting up with his things and heading home after one more goodbye. 

"That was weird." Craig says.

"Yeah, whatever let's just start the game." Tyler says. I just agree and head upstairs to start the game. My mind, however, kept wandering to the person who's name I was so close to getting.


	4. A Second Story Window

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a night of drinks Craig and Tyler head home, but when they get there Craig does something stupid. And what was with that call Luke got from last night?

Craig's' POV

I wake up in Evan's guest bedroom after a night full of dirty jokes, getting drunk off our asses, and recording weird episodes of G-mod that will probably never go up. I roll over in the bed aware of my surroundings but at the same time not at all thanks to the tiredness I felt and the state of my hangover. I sigh and get up hoping that Evan has some medicine for the massive headache I have.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Tyler sarcastically greets as I walk down the stairs.

"Morning beast." I say equally as sarcastic unlike my usual self. He rolls his eyes and goes back to drinking the glass of water in front of him.

"Hey Craig." Evan greets handing me a glass of water and a bottle of medicine for the hangover.

"Thanks" I say taking the things from him and go to sit down on the couch that was behind Tyler in the living room.

"How do you not have a hangover?" Tyler asks Evan in a grumpy state.

"Because I didn't drink as much as you guys." He replies.

"By the way, Evan, how did I end up in the guest room? I remember being on the couch last night." I ask taking the medicine.

"Right, Tyler carried you up there, saying some shit like you're gonna catch a cold or something." Evan replies. I blush, looking at Tyler who looked like he was either gonna kill Evan or give away his dirtiest secret to the world. 

~Internal thoughts~

'Is it because... No! No, no, stop giving yourself false hope.' 

'But he's been gentler to you than the others.' 

'That's because you're at his house, that's all.' 

'He even got you chicken nuggets when he didn't have to, and don't forget, he CARRIED YOU UPSTAIRS!'

'It's not because he likes me! It's not possible, he's straight.'

'But Evan likes a guy and he's straight.'

'No, he's Bi, likes both.'

"Craig? Earth to Craig." Tyler says waving his hand in front of my face.

"What?" I ask probably looking stupid.

"I said let's head home. Are you ok? You seem to be spacing out more and more lately." He huffs.

"Yeah, I'm fine just thinking." I say not wanting to tell him that I was mentally arguing with myself.

"Well stop thinking, Idiot." He sighs pulling me up from the couch. "Evan we're leaving!"

"Bye guys, I'll call you later maybe." He shouts from upstairs.  
I stay silent the whole ride home arguing with myself more and more. When we get back to Tyler's place I've had enough of arguing with myself to the point where I'm about to cry from frustration. Keeping the feelings I've felt since the day I met Tyler and over the years they grew more and more, until I decided to move to america to close some of the distance. The only problem I faced was that the place I was supposed to live at was destroyed while I was on my way to America. Not being able to go back, because I already moved out, I had nowhere to go, and Tyler was my savior letting me stay with him until I find a place. I was excited to live with him for the time being, but the longer I stay the harder it is to conceal these feelings of mine. 

"Craig!" Tyler yells in my ear.

"Whaaa!" I scream jumping from my thoughts.

"Dude, stop spacing out. I was talking to you for a good five minutes until I realized you weren't listening." He says crossing his arms in front of him.

"I-I'm sorry." I say quietly. He sighs, pulling a seat up in front of me and sitting down.

"So what's wrong?" He says worry in his eyes. I look at him and shake my head, not saying a word. "Come one tell me. If you're gonna be here for awhile, I need to know what's troubling you so I can help." He says gently. I look up at him angry, at his stubbornness and concern, and with sadness because I can never tell him how I feel. I feel my eyes watering as I look in his eyes full of concern for me.

"I-I can't" I say quickly getting up and running to the guest room where my things lay still packed just for this very reason. I lock the door, grabbing my things and walk to the window, which is on the second floor, but I'm desperate. As soon as I get the window open, I hear the door unlock and Tyler walk in. 

"Craig. What the fuck are you doing!" He yells anger clear in his voice, making me freeze.

"T-Tyler?" I say unmoving.

"Why the hell are you trying to jump out of a second floor window with your bags?" He asks not as loud but still as forceful.

"I-I can't anymore..." I whisper as tears threaten to fall. 

"Can't what?" He asks gently as he moves towards me. I jump as he puts a hand on my shoulder. "What is so important, so upsetting that you have to jump out of a window and hurt yourself, just to get away from me?" He asks pulling me back from the window a bit.

"I..." I start but couldn't finish as the tears finally act upon their threat, spilling from my eyes.

"Craig, whatever's so bad you need to tell me because I care. I don't want you getting hurt because of me. I care about you too much, love you too much for that to happen." He finally says turning me around and hugging me. My eyes widen at the confession. 

"You... love me?" I say looking up at him surprised.

"Very much so. Haven't you noticed? I've always had a soft spot for you, no matter how much I call you an idiot or yell at you, because I love you so fucking much that I even worry about you in my drunken state." He says with a laugh.

"I... I Love you too. I love you so much that I couldn't handle it. I was so upset that I couldn't tell you, that I became an idiot like you said." I reply with a smile.

"You were an idiot from the beginning, you just became a bigger one." He says wiping away my tears still laughing at me.

"You're probably right." 

"So, Craig, will you be my idiot?" He asks smiling a gentle smile I've never seen on him before.

"Of course!" I say hugging him. He smiles hugging me harder, before moving back and giving me a soft kiss.

"So why don't we go get some food since we haven't ate yet?" He asks.

"Sure." I say as my stomach growls.

"Your stomach seems to agree with the idea." He laughs. "How about the café downtown?"

"Sounds like a date." I reply cheerfully, He smiles, a light blush on his cheeks. He takes my hand and leads me out of the room to grab his wallet. We head out deciding to walk since it was a short ways away. 

"Hey, Craig is that Luke?" Tyler asks as we slow down. I look at where he was referring to, and see Luke with a person who looks just like the person Evan described.

"Yeah, and isn't that the person Evan described beside him?" I ask.

"Yeah, let's follow the fucker."

"Okay, he must have known the night we told him, maybe he can give us some answers."  
We follow them into the very café we were heading to. We entered the café and waited for them to order, we got two hot chocolates ourselves. When they sit down we follow and approach their table.

"Sup, Luke." Tyler says with a bit of force in his voice. The person with him jumped at the voice.

"Hey, Tyler, Craig. What's up?" He asks knowing he was guilty of something.

"Nothing much, just wondering how long you knew about him." Tyler says with a knowing smile. Luke sighs, moving to sit next to his friend and signaled for us to sit down. We take the offer and sit across from them.

"I knew the day he told me." Luke says with a frown.

"And why didn't you tell us?" I ask.

"Because I wasn't sure. It might've been a mistake." Luke replies.

"Um. Luke what are you talking about?" The other person asks quietly.

"Right. These two were with me the night you met 'Evan'." Luke says adding emphasis on Evans' name.

"Hi. I'm Craig, and this big, mean looking guy is Tyler." I say with a smile to him.

"I'm Delirious." he says shyly.

"He's not normally like this. Just takes a while to warm up to people." Luke says rolling his eyes. Delirious punches his arm with a frown.

"Luke! That's not something you say to people." He says.

"Anyways. What are you guys going to do now that you know?" Luke asks ignoring him.

"We don't know. What were you going to do when you knew how he felt?" Tyler asks.

"I wasn't going to say anything until I knew how this one felt, but he keeps denying it." Luke responds looking at Delirious when he said the last part. Delirious just rolls his eyes.

"Delirious. About Evan, how do you know him?" I ask. He looks at me surprised by the name.

"I met him last night when I was at the park. His dog, Buddy, ran away from him and came right to me from across the park. I was super depressed because I got fired yesterday and he seemed to sense it. He bought me a coffee and the weirdest part was that it was the way I make mine." He said smiling at the memory. I smile and grab Tyler's hand.

"The way you talk about Evan is the way I used to talk about Tyler." I say with a smile. Tyler looks at me smiling. "For me, it was love at first sight, so if you love him take the risk, because it took me years and a lot of heartache before I confessed. Now, I'm happier than I've ever been." I say squeezing Tyler's hand.

"See? I told you, just stop being a lil bitch and tell him." Luke says crossing his arms.

"Okay, but even if I wanted to I have no way of contacting him. He doesn't even know my name." Delirious says looking down.

"Well you're lucky we came along then, because we know the fucker." Tyler says with a smile.

"Wait. You know Evan?" He asks.

"Just so happens we're his best friends, and Luke here was keeping it from you since he was also at Evan's house yesterday." Tyler continues.

"Luke! You could've told me." He says.

"Yeah, but I didn't want to tell you when you were still denying it." Luke responds.

"Maybe so, but you also knew how Evan felt." I reply.

"It doesn't matter, let's just drop by his house, besides it looks like you guys have a story to tell us anyways." Luke says referring to our hands. I blush thinking about my confession. We decide to stop by Evans's house after we eat, but Delirious seemed a little distracted.


	5. A Dream Come True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Evan meets the person in his dreams.

Evan's POV

I got a call from Tyler saying he's on his way over with Craig, Luke, and someone else. I finish editing a video and start uploading it. Buddy looks up his tail wagging, but not at me, at the door. He runs downstairs to my front door, sitting in front of it aparently waiting for something to happen.

"What's up, Buddy?" I ask as I stare at the door with him. I jump when the door knob turnsand Tyler walks in.

"Whoa! Why are you standing there Evan?" Tyler says.

"I was following Buddy to see what he was interested in, but he just sat in front of the door." I reply stepping aside for them to walk in. Buddy just sits there ignoring Craig and Luke as they walk in.

"Hurry up!" Luke says to someone else outside, who I can't see. Buddy stands up seemingly excited as the next person starts to walk in, jumping on the person. 

"Hey! Don't jump on people!" I shout running to get Buddy off the person, who was on the ground with Buddy licking their face. The person just laughs.

"I'm sorry, he doesn't usually do this." I say pulling Buddy off them and offering my hand to them. They sit up allowing my to get a good look at them, and I was surprise by who it was, the person from my dream who's name I almost got.

"Hello, Evan." He says a smile on his face. I freeze but his smile soothes me as I take his hand and help him up. 

"Hello. I don't believe you gave me you're name." I say a smile on my face just as big as his.

"Right. I'm delirious, but that's just my YouTube name." He replies. "You can call me Jonathan."

"Well nice to meet you." 

"OK can we all talk in the living room now?" Tyler says breaking the moment between us.

"Right, that's probably a good idea." I say letting Jonathan in first. We all head to the kitchen Tyler and Craig on the loveseat, Jonathan and Luke on the couch and I on the armchair. 

"So as you can tell we found him, Evan." Tyler says.

"Found him?" Jonathan asks.

"Evan would you care to explain?" Craig asks.

"I guess." I start. "I know I'm going to sound crazy, but months ago I started having dreams. Those dreams where about the same thing every time, and they even affected the relationship I was in at the time." 

"What were the dreams about?" He asks.

"A person. An Amazing person whos' smile lit up the world and their eyes were as beautiful, grand, and blue as the sky. That person who I've dreamt about for months and months took over my mind and I realized  
after talking to these two that, I'm in love with that person." I say looking Jonathan in the eyes. He looks down like his heart was broken.

"Yesterday, or to be more precise, last night, I met the person from my dreams, in the park when my dog ran away from me and straight to them. I bought them a coffee and it turns out they have the same taste as me. I was about to catch their name when I got a call and had to leave, and somehow that very person who I've grown to love appeared again at my door." I finish smiling brightly. Jonathan looks at me wide eyes and a big smile. 

"Delirious you're turn." Luke says poking him in the side.

"I. Yesterday when I was depressed and ready to give up, I went to the park hoping to clear my mind from the stress I had from being fired and from my aunt dying. I couldn't deal, so, when a dog appears in front of me and it's owner who just somehow knew exactly what I needed to hear. However, you went home before I could give you my name. I went home and called Luke, who kept bugging me on the topic." He says looking at Luke with a frown.

"So, what does that mean?" I ask knowing full well how crazy we both sounded.

"I ended up not being able to take my mind off you all night, your words echoing through my mind. Earlier Luke and I were approached by these two when we went to eat, and hearing Craig talk about Tyler the way he did, I also realized something. I also love you." He smiled. I smiled brightly unable to control the feelings I had, but a few thoughts came to mind.

"So, Luke you knew about this the day I told you?" I ask him.

"So? I needed to make sure things were going to be fine before I said anything." He replies without guilt.

"And you two. How long?" I ask. They blush knowing what I mean.

"Earlier today." Craig says.

"How?" Luke asks.

"When he tried to jump out of my second floor window." Tyler says with a smile.

"A second floor window!?" Luke, Jonathan, and I yell at the same time. Craig looks down with a blush on his face.

"Why?" Luke asks.

"Because he was trying to get away from me." Tyler says putting his arm around Craig.

"So have you found a place yet Craig?" I ask knowing the response.

"Of course, with me." Tyler says placing a kiss on his head. Craig looks up with wide eyes.

"Really?" He asks Tyler.

"Of course, idiot." Tyler replies saying idiot with more care. We all smile at the scene.

"So how about a party to celebrate?" I ask.

"Hell yeah!" Luke yells.

"Hey let's invite Bryce and Ohm." Jonathan says.

"Yeah, Ohm might agree now." Luke says.

"Really? Why's that?" I ask.

"Because Ohm only cared what Bruce thought and now that they're together it should be fine." Luke says.

"Yeah, let's invite them." Craig says taking Tyler's hand. Luke nods and pulls his phone out calling Ohm. 

"Yo Ohm. Is Bryce there? Good, you both are invited to a party Evan's holding. It's to celebrate some new relationships. Yep, exactly who you thought. Ok see you guys in a bit." Luke hangs up the phone.

"Wanna invite the whole crew?" I ask everyone.

"Yeah, it'll be fun to see their reactions to this." Craig says.

An hour later the doorbell rings with a bunch of friends bringing snack and drinks. Ohm and Bryce hand and hand, and the rest of the crew surprised by the developments they had no idea was happening. We all laughed and talked about how things happened, and everyone laughed at Craig trying to jump through the window to get away from Tyler. 

"Hey Jonathan wanna get away from all this?" I ask him a hour or so into the party while everyone else was drunk.

"Yeah, sounds good." he replies following me upstairs to my office. He sits down on the couch in here and I sit right beside him.

"Jonathan, I love you. I know I said it earlier, but that was with everyone." I say breaking the silence.

"I love you too." He replies looking at me.

"Will you go out with me then?" I awkwardly ask.

"Yes, I will." He says a smile on his face. I lean in giving him a kiss, which was magical, and quite literally breath-taking. His eyes close and one of his hands grab my shirt. I smile in to the kiss, but my eyes close and I lick his lips, hunger for him growing. He jumps but opens his mouth anyways. I slowly push my tongue in to explore his mouth. I wanted the moment to last, but we both needed air. We pull apart and my eyes open to see him out of breath and looking out of it.

"That was amazing." He says looking up at me.

"Yeah? That's nothing compared to what I could do to you." I smirk. His eyes widen at the flirtatious comment. 

"Really? Why don't you prove it?" He says just as flirtatious. I'm surprised by his reaction for a second.

"You sure you want that?" I ask.

"Of course, unless you're scared." He taunts.  
I smirk at him, leaning in kissing him deeply yet again, tongues intertwining. I reach up to his shirt and slowly push it up. I rub his sides and push him backwards, so he's on his back with me on top of him. I kiss down his jaw and to his neck, sucking on his neck to make a mark. I reach with my hands to play with his nipples, making him moan at the feeling. I smile, moving back to admire the mark I made on him. 

"Lovely." I say as I lean down to kiss the mark. His eyes widen and a dark blush covers his cheeks. I reach down to his pants, as I kiss down to his nipple, and downwards to make marks on him. Unbuttoning his pants, I pull them down with his boxers, revealing his thing. I sit up to look at the mess I made. Him, being covered in marks. I reach for his legs pulling them to either side of me. I grab his dick slowly pumping it, making him moan. All of his noises he was making had my pants tight.

"Evan, hurry up." He begs. I smile at him before reaching over him to the drawer where I kept some lube. I stand up and take my pants and shirt off. I sit on the couch pulling Jonathan on me, legs on either side. 

"Evan, what position is this?" He asks, eyes wide.

"It's fine, I'll walk you through it." I say reassuringly. He seems to relax, and nods his head. I kiss him again as I put lube on my fingers and work my way to his entrance. I message his entrance, then slowly push one in. He tenses up, making a squeak noise, and grabs my shoulders for support. I suck his neck as I push another one in, working him open. I smile, as I feel him loosen up and make more sounds.

"Are you ready?" I ask him, taking my fingers out. He nods his head unable to speak. I kiss him as I pull him down on to me, only tip deep. I wait for him to relax a bit from the stretch. He relaxes after a minute and looks at me in the eyes. I smile at him, giving his a kiss, as I pull him all the way down. His eyes widen, as a long moan came from him. At first it seemed like a good idea to be in this position, but now I can't take it. I push him back on to the couch, pulling out and slamming back in. I kept on the pace and went to grab his dick pumping it in time with my thrusts, causing beautiful noises to escape from his lovely lips. 

"Evan!" He calls as he came all over our chests. I stop my movements, surprised by him calling my name, but it was enough to drive me over the edge, coming inside him.  
I pull out and sit back, letting out breathing even out a bit before cleaning up. As our breathing evens out, I reach over gently kissing him. He smiles at me tiredness in his eyes.

"I love you, but we need to clean you up." I say. He sighs defiantly not wanting to get up. "I'll carry you there if you want." I say trying to convince him. He looks up to me and laughs, the most amazing laugh I ever heard.

"Fine, carry me." He says with a tired smile.

"You have a beautiful laugh." I say. He blushes but smiles anyways. I head to the door to make sure no one was there, and pick up Jonathan, taking him to the bathroom. I fill the bath with warm water.

"Are you gonna take a bath with me?" He asks sweetly.

"Sure." I smile, turning the water off. "Come on." I continue, picking him up and setting him in the bathtub, which was big enough for the both of us. I step in with him. He turns so his back is to me. Grabbing the shampoo, I pour some out and wash his hair, going to the base of he head, messaging his neck.  
After messaging his back and neck, and washing off, the water starts to become cold.

"Let's go." I say standing up and grabbing towels for us. He starts to stand but almost falls. I catch him in time. "Careful." I say as I put a towel around him. He sits on the toilet as I help him dry off. When we both are dry we head to my room, where I give him some clothes to wear. 

"I love you." I say one more time as we crawl in bed. He snuggles up to me.

"I love you, too." He says before falling asleep in my arms. I can tell that he is and will forever be, the best thing I'll ever have.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope you enjoyed! :] I'm still learning so please feel free to leave constructive criticism or even more ideas for me to do.


End file.
